


The Salve

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Cock Slapping, Facials, Fire play, Gags, Hand Jobs, Improper Use of Fire Magic, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: They feel as though they've lost so much, but that's ultimately what brings them together.





	The Salve

Riku doesn't really keep track of the 'when'. He only remembers 'why'.

It wasn't long after Sora and Kairi made their relationship official. They came to him with shining eyes and proud smiles, sounding hesitant and hopeful when they told Riku that they were going to be together forever. Kairi is a Princess; Sora, a Hero. Classically, they just make sense together, but it's more than that. Their hearts are so intrinsically tied together that they never needed a paopu fruit to bond them. Sora isn't complete without Kairi; Kairi isn't complete without Sora.

Naturally, Riku just assumed he had no place in that. So he congratulated them, and silently resigned himself to stepping aside.

As far as Lea is concerned... well, they all knew. With the novelty of a beating heart still fresh, Lea couldn't hide his feelings to save his life, and he didn't _have_ to. It was wonderful, and painful.

Lea had loved Roxas with everything he'd had, and Roxas was gone. A selfish part of Lea had been happy to die while some part of Roxas went on – it felt fair, like he'd dodged a bullet. Lea didn't have to lament over lost love if he didn't have to live.

But, for all of the wonderful things about Sora, he couldn't replace Roxas. Lea didn't even know if he was willing to.

So, 'why' was obvious. Riku was alone. Lea was nursing a brand new broken heart. They were stuck together, a Master of the Keyblade and a new wielder, relearning muscle memory. Day and night, Riku and Lea ran laps and practiced magic and sparred against each other. Obviously, with everything but fire magic, Riku kept the upper hand.

Then, Lea took that from him.

In his defence, he was used to playing dirty. Maybe he hadn't thought anything of it, at the time. When Lea kissed him, it might've been to turn the tables of their spar.

The 'when' really doesn't matter. That kiss, somehow, had felt long overdue, and it escalated so quickly...

Now, this is just something they do. Riku likes to think that it means something, but it was hard to talk about. Riku didn't want to taint what they had ( _whatever_ it could be called) by drawing any more lines, or confirming what they both already suspected. Riku didn't want to feel used any more than he wanted to make Lea feel that way.

“Snap once if they're tight enough.”

Lea twists his wrists around, gives a little pull to the rope, then snaps his fingers once. He makes a distinct sound, an openly vulnerable vocalization from the back of his throat, but it doesn't sound like anything resembling a word.

They use the ring gag every time. Lea feels better being able to make noise, but Riku finds the words distracting. The first time they tried messing around, Lea ran his mouth the entire time, making Riku blush and bluster. Even ordering him to stop didn't do the trick, leaving Riku with no other choice but to punish him for the blatant disobedience.

Lea explained afterwards. As long as he was talking with no filter, he could get out of his head, and that was what he wanted. He didn't want to think, didn't want to remember, and Riku didn't want that for him. Punishing Lea didn't sit nearly as well as rewarding him, though, so they'd had to come to a compromise.

This worked.

His lips are stretched wide around the metal ring, light catching on the thin line of saliva down his chin. They haven't even started, and he looks debauched, trussed up in ropes with his arms held behind his back. His calves are bound to his naked thighs, legs spread on the floor, and it would be so easy to hurt him.

But Riku doesn't want to.

Fingers card through his hair, bringing Lea's head back. The long line of his neck is sensual, tempting, but Riku doesn't do more than run his fingertips across his pale skin. Lea makes another open sound of intrigue.

“Snap twice if you ever need me to untie you.” Riku knows Lea's aware of the rules, but going over them... it reassures them both, he thinks. “Three times if you need a full-stop.”

Lea snaps his fingers. One crisp _snick_ of confirmation.

“I'm right here.”

Riku walks around to the nightstand, and Lea tilts his head in an attempt to watch him go. He picks up the jar and the thin, soft-bristled brush, twirling it between his fingers while he takes the time to visualize a pattern. Then he comes back, dropping to one knee in front of Lea.

“I want you to stay still,” Riku murmurs, dipping the paintbrush into the jar. It's got a certain scent, something kind of earthy and sweet, and he's come to associate it with sex. He idly stirs, buying himself time to drop kisses against Lea's open lips. It's a little strange with the gag in the way, but it makes Lea sigh and twitch. Languid, Riku draws his kisses down across his strong jaw and that appealing neck.

Then he gets to work. Riku sits back, and the soft brush leaves a glistening line in its wake. He thought he had a pattern in mind, but really, the designs he creates on Lea's skin are aimless and beautiful. They bring out the lean lines of muscle, his defined shoulders. Riku doesn't paint very far down his back, always afraid that he'll get too close to the rope.

He doesn't want it to drip or slide, doesn't want anything getting out of control... Lea might be excited by the idea of disaster, but Riku would never let him be hurt.

Warmth builds between his fingers. Magic takes very little concentration to pull into being, but a lot to control. Riku puts aside the jar, summoning the smallest flame in his free hand.

“Hold your breath,” Riku softly commands, and then he flicks the fire spell forward.

It touches Lea's skin and ignites the paint, spreading up over his torso in one dramatic flash. Lea chokes on the breath he's holding, closes his eyes at the promise of _too much_ – the heat is brief, snuffed by Riku's exertion of control, but it's so fucking good. Riku created a path for the flames that dips towards his pelvis, brilliant sparks smoldering in the fire's wake.

Lea was hard to start with, but the spike of arousal tightens the air, creates a thicker atmosphere. Moisture beads at the tip of his cock until Riku ghosts his thumb over it, collecting precum to run over Lea's lower lip. He leans forward and kisses away the salt, reaching for the brush to create a new set of patterns.

The beauty of that gag is that Lea's responses can't be bitten back, no matter whether or not he tries. Panting ragged, his voice comes out sounding raw with incomprehensible need. He's plainly begging for another flash of fire, and Riku gives it to him.

The fire spell travels down his hips, this time. Softness first, then piercing warmth. Riku paints Lea's entire body with swirls, lights them up and lets them burn _just_ long enough to bite his skin, then repeats the process until quiet tears track down his cheeks. He spasms almost violently when the paintbrush runs over his groin, the sensitive place too-near and not-near-enough to the apex of his arousal. Lea moans loud, and Riku bites his lip.

Controlling fire is so much easier than controlling his own urges. Already, he wants to...

Soon. In a minute, maybe.

Lea's skin is prickling, so open in his desire. Every part of his body sings with it, on beautiful display. Riku lights him up one more time, the fire curling around his cock and Lea _shouts_ , broken by delight. He's trying to plead with Riku, any semblance of pride turned to ash.

Riku presses one palm flat to his chest and abuses his flexibility, pushing him right back until Lea is lying back with his bound legs trapped under him. There's one split second of dismay – Lea would rather look at Riku than the ceiling – but it evaporates, because Riku puts his jar and brush aside, wraps his hands around Lea's hips and sinks.

Lea's cock is heavy against his tongue, the flavor of fire endlessly intriguing. Riku doesn't know how to swallow him right to the base, but he's trying, relaxed enough that he doesn't choke when the thick head brushes the back of his throat. He's like velvet.

With a soft hum, Riku sucks and draws right back, lips never leaving him. Lea sobs and laughs at the same time, a delirious reply, and struggles to keep still. Like he's trying to challenge him, Riku digs his nails in against his hips and drags them slowly down towards his thighs, stopping right above the rope. Lea jerks, accidentally bucking into Riku's mouth.

Uncalled for. Riku can't let him get away with that, even if he kind of wants to.

Sitting up, Riku wraps a hand around Lea's erection with a light warning squeeze. Then he draws his hand across it, slapping his cock and shocking Lea so badly – a loud cry rips from the back of his throat, new tears springing to his wide eyes.

Riku didn't hit him hard, but he doubts Lea knows that. It caught him so off-guard that there wasn't time for pain, left so sensitive that he can do nothing but writhe.

“I'm pulling you up,” Riku breathes, shifting up to his knees and pulling Lea by the shoulders. He isn't sure if being on his back put pressure on his arms, preventing him from snapping his fingers if he needed to.

But Lea doesn't signal for a full stop or reprieve, so Riku keeps going. He knows what he wants to do, next.

Riku climbs to his feet, unzipping his jeans. He's been fully dressed this whole time, and hardly needs to strip anyway; Lea's hungry gaze tells Riku that he's mentally undressed him, already, and he thinks he might as well let Lea's imagination – recollection – do the work. Riku's erection presses against a thin layer of cotton until he pushes his boxers away, and he takes himself in hand. Devilish and eager, Lea tries to come forward, brazenly nuzzling Riku's cock.

Not what Riku was going to do, but he's not _that_ strong. Lea's manipulative; he knows how to get what he wants, even when he's not in control.

He drags the tip of his cock over Lea's open lips, stroking himself. Riku doesn't think he'll last, doesn't want to. Arousal roils through his abdomen, pleasure weakening resolve – he'll let himself cum, but really, this is about Lea. He's going to cum first, because Lea _wants_ him to.

Riku works himself over, strokes Lea's hair and face, teases his open mouth with shallow invasions. Lea's lips shine, his tongue tries to trace the slit.

“Ngh...” Riku shudders, runs his hand over the shaft, allows Lea to tease the crown. He knows he's close when Lea meets his gaze, glimmering green and wicked even in submission.

“Close your eyes,” Riku cautions, groaning, and barely a second soon enough. He jerks, ropes of hot white streaking Lea's face. For the most part, he spills onto Lea's tongue, but...

His cheeks, his chin. Lea is made a gorgeous mess, and Riku knows what he needs now, knows why he turned Lea into his canvas to begin with.

“You look amazing, like this...”

Lea likes having his vanity indulged. He tries to grin around the gag, visibly glowing with pride.

“I'm gonna get you off, but hands only, now.”

The moan is a little despairing, but Lea knows he's lost the right to beg for Riku's mouth back. Next time, he'll have to do better at keeping still. Lesson learned.

Riku crouches down, dips his fingers into the nearby jar and uses the liquid inside to ease the friction. He works over Lea's cock fast, but he doesn't want this to feel like he's just being efficient. Riku sucks vivid bruises onto Lea's collarbone, indulging on his way towards his pulse.

Because that's what tips him over the edge, every time. When Riku kisses that spot, the place where they can both feel his heartbeat thrum, Lea is _gone_.

He cries out, as loud and desperate as he did when Riku had slapped him. His orgasm wracks his entire body, making him tense as he tries to bury his face against his shoulder, tilting away from Riku.

That's the only reminder that this isn't entirely what they want it to be, that they aren't doing this because they're in love. Lea doesn't wrap himself around Riku in spite of his restraints, doesn't drag Riku into warm kisses when he's untied.

He does get those ropes dealt with, first. Lea's arms are freed first, then Riku plucks at the knots around his legs while Lea unlatches the gag with trembling hands. Dropping the metal ring casually on the floor, Lea's face contorts while he moves his mouth to get a feeling for words back.

“Okay?” Riku questions, taking one of Lea's wrists and kissing it. The ropes left pink marks, but they'll fade in no time. Lea knew not to struggle and burn himself on friction.

“I am,” Lea sighs, “ _fantastic_. Gonna need help onto the bed, I can't feel my legs.”

They did this in Lea's room. They always do this in Lea's room, usually for this exact reason. With a snort, Riku wraps an arm around Lea and hoists him up. The arms Lea drapes on Riku's shoulders don't feel like they're actually supporting him, and why would they? Lea knows he can make Riku do all the work, at this point, and Riku doesn't actually mind.

He helps Lea onto the bed. Stretching his entire body, Lea makes a low sound of contentment, like a cat purring in the sun. When he wipes the cum off his face with the back of his hand, it's done grudgingly.

“I'm still pretty, right?” Lea smirks.

“Always,” Riku rolls his eyes, but tells him what he wants to hear. It's not a lie, anyway.

This is the part they haven't totally worked out, yet. Neither of them know whether or not Riku should stay, or go. He gets Lea water, sits on the bed with him to gently rub lotion into the rope marks, but whether or not Riku is going to hang around for anything else is up in the air.

Generally, Riku goes.

Lea hums, eyes closed and arms extended while Riku massages them. “... It _would_ be okay with me if you stuck around, you know. You've always struck me as the cuddling type, after... y'know.”

Riku pretends to consider. “Maybe next time. Not sure how well we'd share a bed.”

“What? I think I resent that. Why wouldn't you want to share a bed with me?”

“You're all limbs. If I'm a cuddler, you're probably a kicker.”

Lea makes a noise of mock-offence. Riku runs his hands right up to Lea's shoulders.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Are you a kicker?” Riku raises his eyebrows.

“I... don't know, actually. Been too long since I've slept beside anyone,” Lea remarks. “If I am, no one's had the decency to tell me. What about you?”

“Am I a cuddler?” Riku clarifies the question. “... I don't know either.”

Lea wriggles, shifting his still-tender body to the side. “So, let's find out. Come with me on this journey of self-discovery.”

Riku wants to ask whether or not this is really okay. For some reason, this feels like they're crossing a line.

But maybe Lea feels it, too. That idea is in both of their heads, that they want to prove this isn't a 'using each other' situation.

So Riku discards his jeans and his shirt, slips into bed beside Lea. It's a bit strange – Riku hasn't shared a bed with anyone but Sora, and not since they were both little kids.

“Relax,” Lea murmurs. “Snap once if this is honestly cool with you.”

Riku grins a little. “I don't need to snap. I'm not gagged.”

But he still snaps his fingers.

“Alright,” Lea yawns. “Feel free to let me sleep in if you're comfortable. I'm betting I make a great bedtime buddy.”

“This is why I like you better when you're gagged, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He's surprised when they don't turn off the light before they sleep. Apparently, neither of them are comfortable in total darkness.

Riku rolls onto his side, winds an arm over Lea's thin waist, and closes his eyes. His hand rests against Lea's heart.

He doesn't know what this is, between them, but he knows it's what they both need. One day, they'll both stop grieving their losses, and they'll find out then whether or not the only thing that binds them is being unable to have the ones they wanted first.

But for the time being, Lea's heartbeat lulls them both to sleep.

 


End file.
